I Can't Sleep
by hArdcOrecArtoonmAniac
Summary: It's late at night and 4 is having trouble getting to sleep. 1 advises 4 goes to the other Stitchpunk to see if they can help. The nightime antics of a hyper twin. MILD LAGUAGE WARNING.


**Author's Notes:**

**My second 9 fan fiction. This has got to be the mostly pointless thing I've ever written and what I mean by that is - I usually write suspense or stories with a meaning behind them. "I Can't Sleep" I wrote purely for entertainment. It's based off this one time when I was little and I couldn't sleep and I went around bugging everyone. I didn't use both Twins because I just thought it'd be more interesting. Why 4 and not 3? I duno. I do NOT know the gender of the Twin and I do NOT care. I didn't use "he" or "she" to describe them and addressed them by name. I really don't think they have a gender. I COMPLETELY made up their sleeping quarters and it was quite fun. I had a blast describing 1's room. This is only written to be cute, don't expect my usual tragedy and action.**

* * *

It had been a long while since the white sun has left the sinister blanket of brown clouds to the end of the day. They ugly cloud cover had transformed into the somber grey of nighttime. The dull blue glow that was the moon had already last it highest point and still 4 tossed and turned in the bottom sleeping hole. 3, who slept in the higher hole, had been asleep for some time but 4 was unable to do the same.

The blue moon glow shown though the hole in the roof, crawled across the floor and up the wall to where the Twins slept. 4 pulled the feathers out of the mattress, made of an old throw pillow, and watched them float to the ground. Soon 4 became frustrated being unable to settle down so 4 crawled up the small gap going into 3's bed.

4 peeked into the hole where 3 was dead asleep and nudged 3's shoulder. 4 waited - then tapped the glass of 3's optic. 3's lense opened and 3 turned over and faced 4. 3 was unhappy about being awoken, as was apparent with the speed that 3's eyes flashed. 4's eyes lit up and few times to ask 3 for advice on how to get to sleep. 3 shrugged, at a loss for suggestions. 4's head sunk sadly but was soon perked up and by a few comforting blinks from 3. 3 pointed down the corridor and up the stairs that lead to 1's room. 3's eyes flashed, telling 4 that maybe he would help. 4 responded with a happy nod and leapt down to the floor.

4 quickly scurried out of their small room and into the vast long hallway. Along each wall were the openings that lead into the other Stitchpunk's rooms. As 4 walked down the hall 4 started to slow pace knowing that 1 might not be too happy if woken up after moon-high - then again he's _never _really too happy.

Beams of wood where staked in-between the human-sized steps: put there by 8 because 1 was annoyed with having to jump half his own height just to go over one step. 4 passed the hole leading into 8's room which was midway up the stairs. When 4 finally reached the entrance to the room 4 was starting to have second thoughts about bothering him at this time. Courage came to 4 and 4 pushed aside the fabric covering a large hole in the human door.

On the other side where the inner workings of what once was a massive pipe organ. Two large brass pipes, the front torn out and the tops broken off, appeared to be a majestic gold crown. Inside the torn pipes was a high quality piece of a red quilt which served as his leadership's bed. 1's staff and hat where placed on a copper candle holder by the bed so that he may quickly change into his kingly attire. His cape he kept on as it was pretty well fastened to his neck - plus it served as a quite comfy blanket.

4 could tell he was asleep as he hadn't snapped at the young Stitchpunk for intruding on his privacy, or maybe he's not in the room. 4 couldn't tell, it was so dark in the windowless room. 4's eyes lit up into a bright white light. He was asleep, 4 wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but took a few nervous steps foreword.

The Stitchpunk leader was awoken by the noise. His optics opened wide but quickly shrunk at the bright light blasting him in the face. A skinny hooded figure stood in his room, nervously wiring it's fingers, eyes glowing bright in the black. 1 snorted and turned over away from the Twin. In the distorted brass reflection he watched the Twin walk to his beside. 4 tapped 1's shoulder. He ignored it. 4 poked him a few times but wasn't acknowledged. Growing curious 4 started to bat at the bell on 1's staff causing it to jingle. After a few moments of the unbearable ringing 1 jolted up and growled to 4:

"Do you know how late it is?"

4 ceased to play with the bell and met 1's glare with a shy tilt of the head. It was apparent 1 was not amused. He had _just_ managed to get some rest after many frightening sleep-images kept him up.

"You should be asleep. What do you want?" he hissed getting to his feet

4's eyes flickered for a while. No Stitchpunk, other than maybe 6, could precisely translate a Twin but they all could instinctively get a good feeling for their words - even the very self-centered 1.

"So you cannot sleep?" he huffed "And you think you I can help?"

4 nodded with a happy smile. 1 started to walk to the exit.

"Visit the others and if they are unable to aid you then you may return to me" he grumbled shooing 4 out the door " . . . if you feel as much a necessary"

4 was nudged out into the stairwell. If there was a door to slam it's safe to assume 1 would have slammed it but he instead threw the curtain back into place.

4 began to head back down the steps but stopped at the crack in the wall leading into 8's room. From inside was the orange flicker of a candle and the hardy noise of steel scraping on stone. Very apprehensively 4 entered the room.

8's room used to be a mouse hole. It was a gap between one stone wall and the other, completely made of hard rock. Not much was kept in the sizeable room. A candle for light, a brown rock for sharpening his scissor blades, his magnet in the corner and a slab of stone with a cloth on it for his bed. There was also the skeleton of the mouse which was never moved: It kind of scared 4.

8 didn't notice 4 enter the room as he was busy sharpening his scissor blade on the rock; his only pass time other than serving as 1's oh so fateful bodyguard . . . and the magnet. 4 walked to 8 and reached to tap his shoulder to get his attention.

"Who's there?" he boomed swinging around, almost chopping 4's head off with the blade, he saw that it was a Twin "Oh, it's just you. Where's the other pipsqueak?" he asked going back to sharpening

4 blinked at 3 was asleep. 8 responded bluntly;

"So why ain't you?"

4 shrugged.

"Bah, who need's to sleep anyway" 8 continued

At this 4's head quickly dipped in agreement and 4 started to stride around the room in the best _tough guy_ manner 4 could. As 4 walked, with chest up and arms swinging, 4 noticed the magnet. Quickly curiosity overcame the desire to pretend to be 8 and 4 ran over to it. After observing it from all angles with eyes flashing 4 picked it up. It wasn't long before it was over 4's head and 4 was stumbling around stupidly, eyes crossed and blinking randomly. 4 eventually blundered into 8 then flopped over onto the ground.

"Huuhh?" 8 grunted absent-mindedly

He found 4 rolling around on the floor holding his magnet.

"Hey! You can't have that! Gimmie!" 8 growled snatching the magnet from 4's fingers.

4 was flung into the sharpening-stone and knocked it over. The stone rolled across the floor and toppled over the candle. The flame was extinguished and the room was black. Even without seeing it was apparent 8 was angry by the volume of his yells. Withing seconds 4 was, quite literary, thrown out the door.

4 landed at the end of the stairs on top of a large stone slab high from the ground that was pushed out place so that there was a gap behind it. The gap behind the moved brick served asa charming room.

7 emerged from a chip in the slab that lead into her nest.

"What was that?" she asked herself, then she noticed 4

"4, what are you doing up so late?" asked 7 "Can't you sleep?"

4's head shook. 7 invited 4 into her room. They both crawled through the small hole and into the nest. In 7's room there where unlit candles on either side of the entrance. Her bed was made of a pile of rags. A stake that was driven into the wall held her bird skull helmet - beside it was her spear. There was no all adjacent to the entrance, a large shard of glass was placed there instead. Threw the glass the night-time landscape could be seen, tinging everything in the room blue. It was a little past moon-high.

4 explained to 7 that it was 1 who suggested going to visit the other Stitchpunk to see if they could get the restless twin to sleep.

"Humph, so _his highness _didn't like to interrupting his beauty sleep" 7 said rolling her eyes

4 let out a muted giggle. 7 smiled.

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you" 7 admitted putting her hand on 4's head "But you know 5's room is just down the hall a little . . . " she said as 4 and her strode toward the exit " . . . I think he would be happy to help you"

So down the hallway 4 bounded with a new optimistic attitude. 5 was nice, surely he would be willing to comfort 4! 4 stopped at a crack in the wall adjacent to 3 and 4's room. 4 didn't even stop to check on 3 and just sprinted right into 5's room.

5's room was small and his throw-pillow bed was close to the entrance so it didn't take 4 long to reach him. 4 hopped right toward the sleeping Stitchpunk who wasn't asleep for much longer when 4 tackled him!

Suddenly awoken, 5 yelped and tried to scramble away but ended up entangling himself in the sheets. 5 was unable to see anything the blanket over his head and only became more hysterical. 4 was frightened by the screaming and flailing and dove behind a large book that was leaning on the wall.

It wasn't long before others entered the room, woken by the terrified shrieks. 7 and 9, who's room where closest, stormed in first, fallowed by 3 who peered through the door behind them.

"5, we heard to screaming" 7 started

"What's happening?" 9 asked curiously

5 was still struggling to get his body free from the knotted sheet. Quick paced footsteps where heard up the dark hallway.

"What are you imbeciles gawking at?" snarled 1 as he quickly walked to the small group at the entrance of 5's room, 8 fallowed obediently after

He pushed his way through 7 and 9 and stared at 5, the jumbled up ball of sheets on the ground. 5's head came out of the blanket to see 7 and 9 looking very confused, 3 and 8 peeking form the doorway and in front of them all, a very grumpy 1. 5 started to speak;

"I-"

"_You_ are working my last nerve" 1 interrupted

"I didn't say-"

"Would you mind explaining why you where needlessly screaming the middle of the night?" he angrily spat, it was apparent he was not happy with being woken up...again.

"Something jumped on me!" 5 stuttered pushing his sheet off him "And I couldn't see what it was" his head darted around the room "I was frightened. And I think it's still in here"

At this everyone took a few curious steps in, except 1 who backed up a bit.

"Did you hear anything? What did it sound like?" asked 9

"It didn't make a sound and it's almost like it vanished" 5 whimpered shyly approaching his friend

"It must been a new sort a Beast!" 7 stated aggressively

The word "Beast" made 1 jump back. The others cautiously walked further into the room.

Everybody was caught by surprise when a white beam of light flickered. And there was 4 standing by a large book, heeling tapping shyly on the ground. 4 greeted their gaze with an awkward wave.

"Or it was just 4" 5 sighed a length

"What are you doing up so late?" asked 9 approaching 4

As they spoke of 4's sleeping issue 6 finally arrived, his room was a long way off. He silently walked up behind 1 who was standing the doorway.

"I heard screams" 6 said quietly

1 jolted and let a short gasp. The turned to find 6. Luckily for his ego nobody saw that. He was ready to put and end to the senseless conglomeration. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I trust everyone's had their questions answered" he started "Now I suggest all of you get back to your rooms and finish resting before sun-up, hmm?" he ended with an arrogant grin and walked down the hall to his chamber

"All of you go back to your rooms until the sun is above the horizon" he ordered as 8 fallowed close behind him

"I guess I'll see you after sunrise" 9 said to 5 before leaving

The twins stood beside each other, 3 was half-sleeping and 4 was as awake as ever. 7 spoke first;

"Now you _really_ aren't tried, are you?" she asked looking to the twins

3's head shook slowly but 4's head dipped immediately.

"I don't think there's that much you can do" 5 pointed out

"Just go back to your room with 3 and at least try to get some rest" 7 suggested crouching slightly to 4's eye level

Disappointment flooded 4's face.

"Wait." said a voice from the door

4 noticed that 6 was still standing in the doorway.

"4 can come with me, I don't mind" 6 offered watching a smile start to form on the twin's face "If that's fine with you" he finished

"I guess that's okay 7 nodded and looked though a crack in the ceiling where the blue moon light shown though "Nighttime's half over any way"

4 happily scampered over to 6's side. 7 and 3 left 5's room. 7 walked down the hall and disappeared into the cold blue dark. 4 waved good-bye to 3 and 3 tiredly entered their room.

As 6 and 4 turned the corner 5's voice called;

"See you in the morning guys!" he shouted standing the his doorway

"Go to sleep!" yelled 1 from his room, unable to come up with anything more intelligent

"Yeah!" barked 8's voice

"Both of you shut up!" 7 voice snapped

"No, you!" 8's voice snarled

"I'm sorry!" 5's voice apologized

"It's okay!" said 7's voice

"No it's not!" 8's voice objected

"Shut up, 8!" growled 7's voice

"Silence!" 1's voice hissed "Don't make me come down there!"

"Yeah!" agreed 8's voice

"You be quiet too!" 1's voice added

"But-" 8's voice whimpered

"Now go to sleep!" 1's voice snapped

And it was quiet. 4 couldn't help but find the whole situation funny, 6 was just embraced. They passed 9's room with 9 who stood in the doorway after listening to the voices arguing.

"What the Hell?" he asked himself then went into his room

A few minuets after passing 9's room they finally came to the brick steps going up into 6's lair.

"Come on" 6 said gently starting to climb up the stairs

4 fallowed 6 into the entrance made by and number of missing bricks. His room was once and large storage locker. A few worn books where stacked atop each other, some old candles where lit, many ink bottles where scattered about the room. The room itself was relatively vacant but the walls where full of ink. The grey walls had black ink splattered across them, a close resemblance to 6's pelt.

Upon entering the room 6 immediately ran to a wall, dipped his claws in an ink bottle and continued drawing on the stone wall. 4 watched inquisitively as 6 willed the wall with crude but stunning sketches. 4's head panned toward the bottle of ink. 4's fingers lightly touched the black pool and started to ran across a blank part of the wall.

6 hadn't noticed 4 until the twin tugged at his arm. He looked over and saw 4's small group of doodles. Most of them where of 3 and 4 but there where a few of each Stitchpunk. 6's eyes scanned the small drawings and he stopped at one, near the top, of 1 and 8 being chased by the Cat Beast with the twins riding on top. 6 laughed briefly then went back to his own drawing.

4 looked around the large room that had a slight orange glow from the candlelight with dark blue filtering from the door. 4 hesitantly approached the exit then looked back at 6. He nodded, seeming to understand, and 4 bounded out and down the steps.

Down the vast dark blue corridor 4 could hear the stirrings of noise coming from beyond the stairs at the very end of the hall. At the end of that huge hall was a dead end with a single human door. Behind that door where was what once was a subsection of the cathedral now used by 2 as a workshop. It was also insisted by 1 that he made the area his room, 2 complied.

Vaguely could a yellow glow from under the door be seen. 2 was up, he must be busy with something. 4 was eager to find out what and took off toward 2's workshop.

There was no hole in 2's door, like 1's, but a string hung down that pulled the knob. 2 didn't notice the knob click and the door creek open with the little Sticthpunk dangling from the string. 4 dropped to the ground and 4 snuck in to investigate.

2 was busy repairing a new object that he and 5 found in a human home nearby. The strange contraption had fallen off the counter it was placed on but was mostly unharmed. It was slightly over two Stitchpunk's high (making it difficult to sneak in past 1) and was made of a glass bottle atop a stand that hid a heat bulb. As 4 observed it with blinking eyes it was noted that the crack in the glass didn't allow the water and oil inside to escape.

2 wasn't aware of 4's presence until 4 peaked in on him as he was connecting two wires in the lamp's stand. 4's eye-lights clicked on and the dark interior was illuminated.

"Twins." 2 spoke as he looked over his shoulder "Twin!" he joviantly corrected turning around

"Just you is it, 4?"

4 nodded, expecting to be asked about 3 or why 4 wasn't sleeping but 2 smiled and went back to work. Before long 4's hands where reaching out to prod at a wire.

"No." 2 said firmly with evening looking

4's hands slowly went back down. 2 connected two wires and the sparked.

"Got it" 2 said happily then exited the inside of the stand.

4 fallowed him as he took the lamps cord and carried it to the nearby battery. 4 reached out to touch the battery but quickly pulled away when 2 stood it upright. He was about the touch the cord to the battery when the looked back to 4 who was watching longingly.

"You can do it" he offered holding the cord to 4

4 touched the cord to the energy source and completed the arc. A violet glow filled the room. The water in the bottle gave off a dazzling purple light.

2 and 4 watched the magenta oil start to rise and fall in the bottle.

"Fascinating" commented 2

He and 4 stared into the beautiful dancing color for a time unknown.

"It's a shame though. 1 probably won't approve of it. It's in very good condition" 2 said at once point "You know, I wonder where he puts all those things he confiscates" he mused

A roughly reconstructed grandfather clock gonged five times but the human time scale meant nothing to the Stitchpunk. 2 looked out of the broken window.

"Looks like moon-set is on its way" 2 stated to himself and slowly stood up "And I didn't get any rest and I'm guessing that neither did you, 4"

4 rose up, stretched then looked at 2 and blinked. 2 chuckled.

"I guess we all have those nights" he broke the electric arc and the lamp went dark, the chilly blue shade came back.

"Sorry I wasn't able to help"

4 ran over and said good-bye to 2 with a loving hug. As 4 exited the workshop 2 called;

"You should go back to 1, you did what he hold you"

4's head swung back toward the old Stitchpunk smiling to the twin. How did he know?

4 scurried out of the room and back down the giant hallway ending at 1's lair. 4's speed steadily slowed while walking the long trek. The orange candle glow was gone from 6's room and the room was quiet and dark like the rest of the sanctuary. 9's room was also still. 4 turned the corner going toward 5's room. 5 was also asleep but not silent - he snored. 4 looked in on 3 who was sleeping in the top bed as before. 4 passed by 7's nest and glanced toward the pushed out brick to the hole in the ceiling above. The moon was out of view but the sky was still black.

4 looked up the intimidating army of steps fading up into darkness. The single twin tiredly came up the steps, passing 8's room that was not dark and still. Finally reaching the entrance to 1's den 4 looked again to the outside, the blue moon glow hovered just above the horizon. 4 slipped through the curtain and lit up the dark room with bright eyes.

1 was sleeping on his back but twisted restlessly in the clutches of terrible sleep-images. 4 could tell he was in distress and hovered over him curiously. 4's hand waved front of his face but he didn't respond.

4 leaned in closer. Too close! 4's foot slipped and kicked over a candle holder. It hit the ground with a_ clang_. 4 quickly ducked to it up and toppled over 1's staff. The staff fell down and wacked 1 in the face.

Snapped out of sleep he bolted to his feet and grabbed the staff. In front of him was a monster starring at him with big glowing white eyes. Frightened, 1 swiped at the monster with is staff. The monster dove to the ground and avoided the blow. 1 jumped out of the bed to escape but then realized that the monster wasn't a monster at all.

"4..." he huffed half relieved and half infuriated

He was about ready to wack the twin with his staff but remembered the orders he have to 4. Not wanting to be hypocritical he placed his staff back beside the bed. 1 watched silently as 4 courteously but put the candle holder back up.

"Hmph. So I suppose nobody else would take you . . . " he said folding his arms, 4 looked up at him with an innocent face. His eyes narrowed.

" . . . I am not placed with being woken _a third time _. . . "

4's head sunk.

" . . . However, you may say."

1 turned and walked deep into his sizable lair.

"Now for something to bed you" he said

4 was already reaching out to take 1's hat hanging on the candle holder.

"No." growled the grouchy Stitchpunk

4's hands drew back and the twin looked out the large room.

"Hmm, this should be suitable" 1 said taking an old sock from the pile where he kept the confiscated items

He faced toward 4 and found the small Stitchpunk sitting on _his _bed!

"Wrong. That is my bed. Get off it now!" he commanded briskly trudging to the other end of the room "I am not in any mood to argued with. Sleep on the ground or leave!" he snarled standing before 4 with his hands on his hips

4 looked up at 1 with no expression and then gaped and long muted yawn. It was clear to the leader he was not intimidating. His arms went limp and let out a labored groan before letting himself drop on the bed. 4 was confused by the random change in behavior and watched bewilderedly as he sat up with the back hunched.

"Oooohh... My head." he moaning dropping his head into his claws "Lack of sleep and those nightmares much be the cause" he told himself almost unaware 4 was till watching "How and I to lead with such a weakness"

4 would have watched 1 sulk more if his self-pity didn't make 4 so sullen. 4 decided to cheer them both up! 4 flopped over and hugged the gloomy leader. 1's head rose and looked over to find 4, half-asleep, embracing his chest.

"What?" he asked himself "How kind" he said half-heartedly then shifted his shoulders but 4 still clung to him "Very well that will do"

He tugged away but 4's grip only became tighter.

"Release me!" he barked and 4 still gripped on

After a short while of coldly struggling to break free 1 gave up.

"I'm too tried for this" he admitted slumping his back against the wall

He couldn't help but to yawn shortly. 4 softly cuddled the stressed Stitchpunk and dozed off. 1's mouth curled into what we might be able to call a smile and then he nodded off too.

The sun broke over the brown sky, still traces of the blue night where in the long hallway. 2 did not find 4 in the Twin's room so there was only one other place 4 could be. 2 limped up the tall stairway assuming that 1 probably had the poor twin sleeping on the floor. He drew back the cloth on the door and was pleasantly surprised.

Both Stitchpunks where fast asleep. 4 still leaned over on 1 who still has his back on the pipe backboard. 2 chuckled at the unlikely scene and looked out to the long silent hallway. He put the curtain back as not the damage 1's bloated ego. He slowly went back down the stairs.

"Guess I was only the only one not the get any rest last night" he told himself "Looks like we all have those nights"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I HATED writing for 1, I had to use my entire vocabulary for him to say one statement! I also loved writing for him because he's my favorite and just so...MAJESTIC! I thought it would be kinda cute if 4 hugged him. Cute or creepy? Pope Doll- I mean 1- I think would have nightmares because he's so fucking paranoid.**

**The thing with 2. I don't know if I made him sound like a wise grandfather (as I intended) or like a pedofile...either way it's entertaining. If you didn't know what he fixed, it was a lava lamp. What's worse? I know how a lava lamp works or that I actually own one to reference?**

**3 was tried. That's about it :\**

**5 is a pussy. That about it also :\ Be right back, angry 5 fans at the door.**

**I have fun describing 6's room. I imagined 1 thought he was mad so he threw him far away from everyone else to stop the madness from spreading. NEVER steal his art supplies.**

**I made 7, 8 and 1's rooms so close so they could argue :D**

**9 didn't do anything. I really didn't think he would.**


End file.
